The Lost Children
by Icarus213
Summary: It's been 25 years since the Grand Magic Games. Fairy Tail continued to make legends during all those years. One especially known legend, would be "The Lost". 17 years ago, children of Fairy Tail went missing. No one knows how, or why. It's a mystery to them all. Note: There's a lot of OCs and the prologue(chapter 1) is more of a blurb. First fanfic so please give reviews!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

17 years ago, they disappeared. Children of Fairy Tail. No one knows how they went missing. Just... They were there one moment and gone the next. Nothing more, nothing less. After several years of pointless searching, the people of Fiore decided to name them "The Lost Children," due to the fact that they were never found.

In fact, since they were missing for such a long time, several people just decided to think that... **_They Never Existed._ **Such a cruel thing. Fairy Tail was devastated. But eventually, many people in Fairy Tail forgot as well. But not the parents. The parents could never do that. They simply locked away their memories of that child. With determination to look for them again.

This was the suffering one man put them through. Suffering that he swore to increase as time went on... This man is Mondo.


	2. The Lost

**Chapter 1: The Lost**

"Mondo... Who are these children?" asks Sumire, also known as the "Midnight Witch" for her black hair and eyes as well as her merciless fighting style.

The man known as Mondo chuckles, his muscular body moving along with his chuckles, "Sumire, I hope you know of 'The Lost'," his green eyes seem to sparkle, almost looking as if they're glowing due to his red hair.

Sumire frowns, "Well of course I know of them. They disappeared 7 years ago."

Mondo smiles, "Well... These children are 'The Lost'."

Her frown deepens for a moment but then she starts laughing, "Of course you would do such a thing... That also explains why you went missing for 7 years as well... But tell me Mondo, what do you intend to do with these children?"

"Sumire... I wish for you to take care of them for the next 10 years."

"10 years? Mondo, what do you intend to do during that time?"

Mondo smiles, "I have plans, Sumire. One that will take several years to accomplish."

Sumire sighs, "How do you want me to take care of them during that time?"

"Ah, good to know you're still on my side for this... I wish for you to create a name for each of them. And by that, I mean make them into successful dark wizards. Ones that even their families won't recognize."

Sumire nods slowly, "Is that it?"

Mondo chuckles, "No. I need to introduce you to each of them." Mondo starts walking towards the children and points at a young boy with white hair, "This young lad is the son of Mirajane and Bickslow. His eyes are alarmingly bright... Red. I've named him Koichi Aizawa and taught him Nature's Messenger Magic. He seems to love nature dearly and loves to tease others, mostly by saying who the other boy should date."

He then points at a boy with black hair with natural yellow highlights which look almost like electricity, "This one is Laxus's son. I have no idea who his mother is, though. I named him Shu Ouma and taught him Distortion Magic, since he has a talent for it. He is almost like a leader to the group, and sometimes has that same aura Laxus has. That will be hard to get rid of, but I'm sure you can figure out a way to mask that."

Sumire raises an eyebrow, "Mondo, it's hard to mask hereditary traits."

"I'm just asking you to try," he smiles at her before pointing at a girl with long black hair, "This is Gajeel and Levy's daughter. She has a very cold personality for someone her age... The children have already nicknamed her as the 'Ice Queen'. I named her Rena Arisugawa and taught her Jinki Magic, since she favors using bladed weapons."

He then turns to a girl with light magenta hair, seeming to be almost white at the top, "This is Erza and Jellal's daughter. I named her Inori Yuzuriha and taught her Void Genome Magic, since she always knew the kind of emotions the children were feeling inside... She even did it to me once," he shivers slightly, "She's very interesting..."

"As is this one..." he says as he points at a girl with blue hair, "This is the daughter of Gray and Juvia. She speaks in third person just like Juvia, and has a cold personality as well... But not as cold as Rena. This one is more emotionless. I named her Echo and taught her Dimensional Make Magic, since she always seems to be thinking of things outside of our world."

Finally, he points to a girl with pink hair who's somehow eating bread in her sleep, "This gluttonous little girl is the daughter of Natsu and Lucy. She can somehow eat so much without gaining a lot of weight. I think she has a high metabolism. I named her Karuta Roromiya and taught her Youkai Soul Magic."

Sumire tilts her head to the side, "You taught her Take Over Magic?"

Mondo shakes his head, "No. I would never teach them such trash. I taught her Soul Magic. It's different from Take Over. It's like the difference between regular Card Magic and my Arcana Magic."

"Alright. What will I do when they wake up?"

"You'll know. Their memories have been altered to think that you raised them all these years."

"Your Arcana Magic sure is peculiar..."

Mondo laughs, "Thank you," he then turns and leaves, the eyes of six children opening the moment he disappears.


	3. Mondo's True Colors

**Chapter 2: Mondo's True Colors**

Mondo chuckles as he arrives back at his hidden home, "I'm back, Riku and Samuel."

Two boys who were fighting with one another look up at Mondo, "Hi!" they say simultaneously.

Mondo ruffles up the hair of the two while grinning, '_Sorry Sumire... But those weren't the only "Lost Children"..._'

"Hey Mondo! Look at what I made!" the one named Samuel, whose white hair and brown eyes glow in the light, shows Mondo a block of wood twisted in a way that it looks like a horse.

Mondo smiles, "Very nice! You're getting better at your Manipulation Magic every day!"

Riku frowns, his pitch black hair moving with the wind. He then sends a blue light to the wooden horse, making it come alive, "And now it's real!"

"Ha ha, you two are a good duo in terms of magic. With Manipulation and Awakening Magic, you will be unstoppable!"

Riku and Samuel nods, "Yeah!"

Mondo ruffles up their hair again while thinking, '_The son of Elfman and Ever... As well as the son of Zeref... My plan is perfect!_'


	4. Lost Judgement

**Chapter 3: Lost Judgement**

*10 Years Later*

Koichi smiles as he sends waves of air to cut the guards in front of him, "Let's have some fun..."

"Stop him!" the guards yell, "We can't give up the Shard of Shadows!"

"Oh... so Echo was right. It IS here!" he begins to chuckle, "Thanks for the info!" he takes a leaf out of his small pouch and throws it to them, causing confusion among the guards. During the confusion, Koichi runs through the dark hallway of the tower as vines suddenly start sprouting from the leaf and grabs the guards before they can catch him.

Once he reaches the room, he enters and looks around at the large room. In each of the corners, there was a torch along with some kind of skull design, "Perfect design for the place holding the Shard of Shadows..." he the grins as he sees the pitch black lacrima in the middle of the room on an equally black pedestal, "This is almost too easy."

"Oh? How about I make it hard for you?" out of the shadows near the pedestal, Gray gives Koichi a look, his clothes off like usual.

Koichi bursts out laughing, "A pervert is going to stop me?"

"Who are you calling a pervert?!"

Koichi points at Gray's attire, "You."

Gray looks down, "Crap!"

"This is pathetic, you're supposed to stop me?"

Gray glares at Koichi, "You're much too young to defeat me."

Koichi then grins as he points at the pedestal, "I doubt it, but I just needed to distract you," Echo appears through a portal and throws the lacrima to Koichi, who catches it and falls back into another portal Echo created.

Gray tries to chase after Koichi but then turns around to Echo when the portal disappears, "You bastard..."

Echo just watches him with an emotionless look, "Echo only does as Echo is told," she then vanishes into the portal she came in.

Gray sighs in frustration, "Damn it!"

_'Gray! Did we succeed?'_

"Warren! Why didn't you tell me they had a girl who could teleport?!"

_'Ah... We didn't know she would come. Master Mavis didn't suspect it since the information we had said she wouldn't make it in time.'_

"How did the others do?"

_'They all failed, Gray... It seems Lost Judgement got the upper hand. The only shard they don't have now is the one in Kardia Cathedral.'_

"Do you think they'll move today?"

_'No, Master Mavis said they would save "the best for last".'_

"What did Master Gildarts say?"

_'He's putting Natsu and his daughter on watch there.'_

"Great, we have two hot heads watching over the most powerful lacrima shard."

_'Come on Gray, don't be like that.'_

"Whatever. I'm heading back to the guild. How's Juvia?"

_'You know... Being Juvia.'_

"Then I'll go slowly."


	5. The Truth, Discovered

**Chapter 4: The Truth, Discovered**

The next day, Sumire gathers all of the children(or teenagers) and whispers the plan to them. All of them nod in agreement as Echo opens a portal to the outskirts of Magnolia.

"Master Sumire, how will we know who we face off?" Shu asks, his large black coat on his shoulders just like Laxus does.

"You'll know. Don't worry, Shu," Sumire replies, while thinking of Mondo and the order she was given by him recently. She was wary of the plan, wondering why Mondo wanted to carry out his plan like this, "Alright, you kids know the plan, good luck."

All of them nod and take off through the portal, heading towards Kardia Cathedral.

On the way to the Cathedral, Koichi frowns, "Hey, is it just me, or does it seem like the plan is a bit simple this time?"

Rena flashes him a look and answers him coldly, "Who cares? We're supposed to follow orders. And I prefer brute force than being sneaky."

Koichi's eyes widen slightly as he raises his hands in defeat while grinning, "My apologies, Ice Queen. I shall do everything in my power to please you."

Shu then joins in, a grin appearing on his face, "Rena-sama, would you like some tea? Or perhaps a cake?"

Rena gives both of them a look, "Shut up."

"Yes, Rena-sama," Echo says with her monotonous voice.

At this point, Rena was enraged and wanted to punch all of them, her anger meter as well as her coldness meter rising.

Inori then interrupts them all, "Stop it. We're here." All of them stop as they look at Kardia Cathedral, as well as its defenders.

Karuta quickly analyzes them all, "Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Laxus Dreyar, Mirajane Strauss, and Gajeel Redfox."

Natsu frowns, "What the heck? Pink girl is saying something!"

Gray rolls his eyes, "Your hair is pink too, fire breath."

Natsu glares at Gray, "Did you say something, you freaking pervert?"

Erza splits them up, "Knock it off! Do you NOT see that they're RIGHT THERE?"

Natsu and Gray almost bows, "Sorry."

At this sight, Koichi breaks out laughing again, "I can't believe we have to fight these idiots!"

Erza narrows her eyes at Koichi and draws her sword at them, "We'll see if we're idiots. Koi."

Something like a strange wave then comes out of Inori and materializes as a large sword, "Koi."

Laxus raises his eyebrows, "Erza, it seems she's challenging you."

Erza doesn't seem to hear him as tension rises in the air between Inori and Erza.

* * *

Way off to the side, on a cliff, Mondo and Sumire watch the sight through a lacrima. Mondo smiles at the conversation while Sumire frowns.

"Mondo, why did you want me to send them there? Don't you know that they're probably going to be defeated? What if they're discovered?" Smire asks with concern.

"Sumire, why do you think I sent them?"

Sumire's eyes then widen, "Don't tell me... You WANT them to be captured?"

Mondo chuckles, "Perhaps... But only after those fairies discover the truth about those kids."

Sumire looks at the continuation of the conversation at Kardia Cathedral, watching as Natsu yells, "Alright! I'm taking on ALL OF YOU!"

"My plans are very intricate, Sumire. This is part of it."

Sumire sighs, "Alright."

* * *

Shu smiles, "Oh? Let's see you try, Natsu."

Natsu grins and takes a deep breath, "Roar of the Fire Dragon!" a large burst of fire towards them.

Shu continues to smiles and then distorts the fire with his magic and moves it around, "If I remember correctly... You can't eat your own fire," he then launches the fire at them, Rena having her circular blades appear in her hands.

Gray creates a large shield of ice around them, blocking the attack. The moment the shield disappears, Rena charges in at them along with Inori, only to be blocked by Gajeel and Erza.

"Geehee," Gajeel says while looking right back at Rena's cold look, "This is gonna be fun..." he then uses his Pillars of the Iron Dragon to hit Rena in the gut and throw her to the side.

Rena gets up, clutching her stomach as she glares at Gajeel, "You're gonna pay for that..."

"Oh, am I?" Gajeel smiles, "We'll see, you little brat."

On the other hand, Karuta's hands become surrounded with the blue fire of a demon, facing Natsu with his red flames. Natsu looks at the blue flames eagerly, "Ooh, I've never tried blue flames!"

Karuta doesn't react and just says, "We'll see if you can eat the fires of the devil. Youkai Soul: Lucifer," her canines grow longer, her eyes now strikingly blue. Pitch black wings of a fallen angel then grow out of her back, all the while surrounded by the blue fire.

Natsu grins, "I've eaten the flames of a god, a demon should be easy!" Just as Natsu goes in to attack Karuta, he catches a whiff of her scent.

"Wait... This scent... I know I've smelled it before..." he jumps back, starting to catch a whiff of all of their scents. His eyes widen in realization and he yells out to the others, "They're 'The Lost'!"


	6. Mondo's Plan, Eternal Suffering?

**Chapter 5: Mondo's Plan, Eternal Suffering?**

"'The Lost'? Natsu, Are you sure?" Mirajane asks with hesitation.

"Absolutely sure! My nose doesn't lie!" Natsu replies, his eyes blazing with certainty.

Gray frowns, "Natsu's nose usually doesn't lie..." he looks at the confused teenagers, "But it doesn't seem likely."

"I SWEAR IT'S TRUE!" Natsu yells, annoyed that people are doubting his nose, "That white haired guy-" Koichi frowns, "He smells like Mira and Bickslow!"

Mirajane looks at Koichi curiously, '_Is he my lost son?_'

"That dark-haired girl, she smells like Gajeel and Levy!"

Gajeel frowns, "When did you start smelling me you brat?!"

"The black and yellow haired guy smells like Laxus!"

Laxus narrows his eyes at Shu.

* * *

Mondo smiles as he watches Natsu recognize all of the children, "All according to plan... However, I didn't think Natsu could recognize their scent so easily..."

Natsu sneezes at the Cathedral.

Sumire watches Natsu as well, curious about Mondo's plan, "Mondo, why do you want them to discover the truth about the children?"

"Pain, Sumire."

"Pain?"

"Yes, pain. I want to cause eternal pain for those fairies."

Sumire frowns, "How will you do that?"

Mondo smiles, "Just watch."

* * *

Natsu then finally points at Karuta, "And I'm absolutely sure she's my daughter!"

* * *

"And that's my cue," Mondo snaps his fingers, a card appearing in his hand along with a strange magic circle.

Sumire looks at the sight in Kardia Cathedral, surprised at what's happening to the children.

* * *

Suddenly, all six of the children clutch their heads and start screaming, startling the Fairy Tail members.

Natsu's eyes widen, "What the heck?!"

"Natsu! What did you do?!" Gray yells.

"I don't know! I didn't do anything!"

"Well you must have done SOMETHING!"

Finally, the screams cease and the six children collapse. All Fairy Tail members goes beside their child.

* * *

"What did you do?" Sumire asks, very confused.

Mondo smiles, "I returned their memories. At least, the little bit from before I took them."

"But what will you do when they tell those fairies about you and me?"

Mondo begins to laugh, "Don't worry, there's a trigger which makes them forget our faces and our names."

Sumire nods slowly, still not sure. Mondo, seeing her hesitation, says, "Don't worry."

Sumire sighs, "Fine."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Cathedral, the Fairy Tail members proceed to carrying their children to Fairy Tail, wondering what they should do.


	7. Family Reunion! Or not?

**Chapter 6: Family Reunion!... Or not?**

When the group returns to Fairy Tail, the members greet them happily, "Hey! How did it go?" They then put the various teenagers down on the tables, shocking everyone.

"It's those kids from Lost Judgment!"

"Call the Rune Knights!"

"You guys beat them!"

"Is it just me or do they seem familiar?"

"Of course they're familiar, they're notorious dark wizards!"

"No, not in that kind of way."

"Quiet!" Erza yells, "Don't call the Rune Knights yet. Where is Master Gildarts?"

The room goes silent once Erza speaks, until Elfman says, "He went in the back. To call the Rune Knights."

Erza, Mirajane, Gray, Laxus, Natsu, and Gajeel then charge into the back, all of them saying, "STOP!" The sight they see is Gildarts just about to call the Rune Knights.

"Oh! Good job catching those Lost Judgement wizards! I was just about to call the Rune Knights."

"Don't! Those wizards are 'The Lost'!" Mirajane cries.

Gildarts's eyes widen, "'The Lost'? Really?"

"Yes!" They reply.

Gildarts then smiles, "That's great! You finally found them?"

Erza then gets a serious face, "But they have still done great crimes in the past. What if the Council comes to arrest them?"

Gildarts starts to think deeply, "Hmm... First let's get those kids awake."

* * *

A few days later, all six teenagers open up their eyes to see that they're in a bed in some sort of large room. Mirajane, who was watching them, smiles and then yells outside the door, "They're awake!"

A multitude of members come in, half of them their parents.

Koichi, utterly confused, says, "What the heck?"

Mirajane and Bickslow smiles at him, freaking him out. The same goes for all of the others, as they see their parents smile at them.

Shu frowns at Laxus, "What'd going on? Weren't we fighting just a while ago?!"

Gajeel grins at Rena while Levy just looks upon her with tears in her eyes, "Geehee, that's right, brat."

Rena narrows her eyes at him, "Then what happened?"

Gildarts walks into the room, "Allow me to explain. 17 years ago, 7 children disappeared. We have been looking for them for a long time, but couldn't find them at all. And you 6, are most of them."

Elfman and Evergreen watch all of the rejoined families in sadness, "Our child still hasn't returned."

Echo watches all of them and then says, "Echo does not believe you."

Gray and Juvia looks at Echo, Juvia answering, "But Juvia believes that you are Gray-sama and Juvia's daughter."

Gildarts smiles and then says, "Look at the people watching you. Don't you see some sort of resemblance?"

Now that Gildarts mentions it, they all begin to look at who claims to be their parents. Each of them stare for a while, until their eyes widen in recognition.

"It's true..." Inori says suddenly as she watches Erza and Jellal. All the others nods in agreement.

* * *

Again, at the cliff, Mondo watches the scene, but this time with Samuel and Riku, "Hmm... They should be arriving in a moment now..."

Samuel watches a group of men headed for Fairy Tail, "You mean them?"

Mondo chuckles, "Oh, yes... Fairy Tail... You're about to experience the start of your eternity of pain..."

* * *

BANG BANG BANG! CRASH!

Every single head in the room turns towards the noise.

"What was that?" Lucy asks.

"Could it be that rumored master of Lost Judgement? You know, the one who uses Judgement Magic," one of them suggests.

"Maybe..."

Suddenly, the door opens, revealing Lahar, Dranbalt, and several other Rune Knights at the door.

"We received the notice. You have members of Lost Judgement, correct?" Lahar asks.

The Fairy Tail members are speechless.

"Is something wrong?" Dranbalt asks with confusion, "Didn't Gildarts ask for us?"

Several Rune Knights then point at the teenagers in the beds, "There they are!"

"All right! Secure them!" Lahar yells.

"Yes sir!" The Rune Knights then pour into the room, all of them grabbing the teenagers of the bed and putting shackles on each of them.

Dranbalt then thanks Fairy Tail after carrying off all of the struggling teenagers out and into the carriage. The carriage begins moving, headed towards the prison.

"Wait!" Natsu yells as he begins chasing after the carriage, snapping out of his dazed moment, "Don't take them! They're 'The Lost'!"

None of the Rune Knights seem to notice, as they continue moving.

Back in the guild, the parents who lost their children once again break out in tears.

"STOP!" Natsu screams. Sadly, he wasn't heard.


	8. Angel Slayers

**Chapter 7: Angel Slayers**

Mondo chuckles as he watches the members of Fairy Tail break out in tears and turns toward Samuel and Riku, "Alright you two. It's your turn now."

The two nod and take off immediately, heading towards Kardia Cathedral. The location of the lacrima shard Lost Judgement was supposed to obtain, the Shard of Chaos.

Samuel manipulates the wall they face into an entrance, knowing the front entrance would be heavily guarded by members from Lamia Scale, the guild protecting the Shard that day. Taking out a small figurine from his pouch, he places it on the ground and enlarges it. He then nods towards Riku to do his part.

Riku walks over to the now life-size figure of a muscular man. He places a hand on its back, sending a blue wave of light through it. The figure then suddenly comes to life and looks around. Riku smiles at it and says, "Will you walk over to the back of this Cathedral and get me the lacrima there?"

The figure blinks for a few seconds and then says, "Yes, master." It then begins running towards the back, making no noise due to Samuel's Manipulation Magic.

As the two wait for the figure to come back, Lyon and Jura suddenly burst into the Cathedral, "Stop! Dark wizards!"

Samuel grins while Riku chuckles, "Think you can stop us?" they say simultaneously.

Lyon narrows his eyes at them, "Aren't you feeling all high and mighty for a couple of kids?"

Samuel starts laughing, "Kids?"

Riku laughs as well, "You'll see how much damage kids can do, then."

"Who are you two?" Jura asks.

"Us?" they ask.

Samuel smiles, "I'm one of 'The Lost', son of Elfman and Evergreen. Samuel is my name, pleased to meet you, Jura Neekis and Lyon Vastia."

"And I'm the son of Zeref," his eyes turn red like Zeref's eyes occasionally do, "My name is Riku."

Jura and Lyon's eyes widen, "One of 'The Lost' is being a dark wizard voluntarily?"

"Surprising, is it?" they say.

"Enough talk, I think we should show them something interesting. Right, Samuel?"

"Indeed..."

Both of them begin glowing strangely, their eyes flashing in several different colors.

"You see, we can do magic other than just Manipulation and Awakening Magic," Riku explains.

"But of course we can. Those are just too simple, too easy," Samuel continues.

Black wings then sprout from Riku's back while white wings sprout from Samuel's back. Jura and Lyon remain speechless at the sight.

"We're Angel Slayers," Riku says, "I'm a Fallen Angel Slayer, to be exact."

"And I'm a Holy Angel Slayer."

"A-Angel Slayers?" Lyon asks in bewilderment.

"I thought that was just a myth!" Jura says.

Riku grins, "Well now you see it's not a myth," he looks to the side and sees the figure coming back with the lacrima. The lacrima he brought was a beautiful but treacherous thing. With purple and black colors swirling within it while having slight gold sparkles within, it held great magic power.

The figure then throws it to Riku, who catches it. He turns to Jura and Lyon, smiling, "We'll be taking this!"

Samuel smiles as well, "Thanks for the entertainment!"

Once they finish speaking, the two of them take off flying, headed towards the meeting place Mondo specified.

At the Cathedral, Lyon and Jura try to question the figure, thinking it was real, only to have it crumble before their eyes. The two of them watch Riku and Samuel, frustration in their eyes.

"Angel Slayers..." Jura whispers.

"I can't believe such a thing existed. Dragon Slayers and God Slayers are difficult enough."


	9. The Power of Words

**Chapter 8: The Power of Words**

At a temple nearby Magnolia, Mondo smiles as he sees the growing figures of Samuel and Riku. As they grow closer, he chuckles at the sight of the Shard of Chaos. '_Perfect... With this, my magic will be even closer to that One Magic Purehito was trying to gain._'

Riku and Samuel smiles as they land at the temple, their wings disappearing. Riku tosses the Shard of Chaos to Mondo, who catches it and begins to study it.

"Wonderful! We have all of the Shards of Darkness now!" Mondo cries.

The two nod and say simultaneously, "Will you begin the ceremony now, Mondo?"

Mondo grins at the two of them, "Of course," he begins walking inside of the temple, headed towards the very middle.

The temple's various designs were very intricate, and interesting.

On one panel, there was a young woman singing, the music healing a whole epidemic.

On another, there was an old man killing off monsters one after one with ease, not a single sign of his old age.

Another showed Angel Slayers, giving holy light to heal, or causing immense pain to others. On the panel next to this one, it showed the Angel Slayers slaying actual angels.

On the other side, it showed God Slayers, fighting the gods themselves.

The list went on and on, showing various types of ancient magic. Every single type... Except Dragon Slaying Magic. Noticing this, Samuel asks, "Why aren't the walls showing anything about Dragon Slaying Magic?"

Mondo smiles, "Oh, that? It's because Dragon Slaying Magic didn't originate from the ultimate form of my Arcana Magic."

Riku looks confused, "Ultimate form? What do you mean, Mondo?"

"My Arcana Magic may be powerful, but it's still weak compared to the ultimate form. However, I could still crush those stupid fairies with the magic I have now."

Samuel grins, "Well of course! Your Arcana Magic was what taught us Manipulation, Awakening, and Angel Slaying Magic!"

Mondo nods, "Exactly, but instead of giving them even the slightest chance of beating me, I will crush them with the ultimate form. The form where it includes the Power of Words!"

Riku smiles, "That sounds interesting..."

"It is. With the Power of Words, I will be able to crush those fairies with ease. None of that annoying fighting. I will crush their fighting spirit, and replace it with eternal pain and shame!" Mondo says, his aura growing more powerful as they get closer to the middle.

Samuel chuckles, "You really despise them."

Mondo grins at Samuel, "Well of course. They put me through suffering, so I will return the favor."

After several more minutes of talking, they finally arrive at the middle. Before them was a large, obsidian door, with 5 slots in the middle.

Mondo smiles as he takes out the pouch in which he put the Shard of Chaos as well as the other Shards he obtained from Sumire. He throws all of them upwards with great strength, watching as they start moving on their own to the right slot, glowing as they fit. The moment the Shard of Chaos goes in, the door begins glowing brightly.

Riku whistles, "Wow."

Mondo chuckles, "Wait for it."

The door then begins to open slowly, revealing an old tome in the middle. Mondo begins heading towards the book, the book beginning to open on it's own, the pages turning rapidly.

Suddenly, glowing ancient letters spiral out of the book, surrounding Mondo. The letters continue to spiral him until finally, it seems to sink into him. Mondo begins glowing brightly, causing Riku and Samuel to shield their eyes. When the light finally dissipates, Mondo is in front of them, smiling.

"Did you gain the Power of Words?" Samuel asks.

Mondo just begins laughing, until he finally says, "Yes... With this, nothing can stop me!"


	10. Release!

**Chapter 9: Release!**

Finally, Mondo begins his first bold move in his plan; release the prisoners. He was still a generally unknown man, despite the help he gave to all of the dark wizards who were currently in the prison. Like he had said, his plan needed time, and this was why. He wished to fill the prison with only his nakama, or comrades. That way, he could release a whole force, a force that the Magic Council couldn't possibly stop in time.

"Create a big distraction for those fools, and eventually get caught. In 10 years, I will release you. I want you to join my force in taking over Fiore," he had said to the wizards.

Samuel and Riku had already left Mondo, headed for the prison by air. They were the primary distraction, something Mondo believed he didn't need, but he still wished to strike fear into the Magic Council's hearts.

As Mondo continues to make his way to the prison, he speaks with Sumire through lacrima, "Sumire, the plan is starting. Remember what I told you to do, get near the prison now, if you wish to rejoin them."

Sumire smiles, "You're finally starting it? I guess that means you got the ultimate form of your magic."

Mondo chuckles, "Yes... Those two fools from Lamia Scale had no chance against Samuel and Riku."

"I still can't believe you kept them a secret from me Mondo, don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do. But in order to keep their existence an absolute secret, I had to keep them a secret from you as well."

Sumire sighs, "Fair enough. I'll see you there, Mondo."

The connection cuts, Mondo was now only a mile away from the prison. He begins to laugh as he sees the ruckus Samuel and Riku were causing.

The corpses or injured bodies of Rune Knights scattered everywhere, several Rune Knights were still trying to fight back. And all over the amphibian-looking servants of the Magic Council ran amok, not even they were spared from the damage.

When Mondo finally gets close enough, a Rune Knight spots him and says, "Stop! This is a dangerous place! Run now!"

Mondo laughs, his eyes suddenly glowing, "Burn."

Just as Mondo speaks, the poor Rune Knight bursts into flame, his body disappearing in a flash.

"Ichtus!" one Rune Knight exclaims.

The Rune Knights then surrounds Mondo, pointing their spears at him and saying, "Who are you?!"

Mondo grins, "Your worst nightmare. Now fly, you worms."

Just like last time, his words come true as the Rune Knights surrounding him turn into worms, flying way up into the air until they're no longer seen.

"Is he a god?!" someone says.

"Ha! I guess you could say that!" Mondo replies. He then walks towards the entrance, none of the Rune Knights daring to approach him, "Disappear!" he says to the door. Which does, in fact, disappear.

As Mondo walks through the prison, Samuel and Riku join him as he easily passes through all the defenses, not a single drop of sweat dropping.

No more Rune Knights approached him, most likely warned about Mondo. It wasn't until he got to the floating cells of his nakama that he was approached.

"Halt!" the leader says, "You are under arrest for the murder of Rune Knights and breaking into the prison!"

"My judgement says..." the man suddenly writhes in pain as he collapses to the ground, revealing Sumire smiling behind all of the Rune Knights, "You are a man of great annoyance to us."

All the Rune Knights turns to Sumire in horror while Mondo, Samuel, and Riku smiles at her.

"Great of you to join us, Sumire-san," Riku comments.

"I would never miss this!" Sumire replies.

Mondo laughs as he looks up towards his imprisoned nakama, who were all grinning at Mondo, "I have come, my friends! Now, RELEASE!"

Simultaneously, the cells disappear. Mondo immediately says, "Safe landing," making all of them land gently on the ground."

Six of the imprisoned wizards ran towards Sumire, all of them saying, "Sumire! You came!"

Sumire smiles and nods, "Of course, my children. And I must say, those prison clothes don't really match your styles," she looks at Rena, "Especially not you, dear. A white dress is something you should steer clear of," she then looks at the two boys, "But I suppose you two are glad since you can show off your muscles."

Rena frowns in response while nodding as she tugs at the simple piece of clothing she was wearing. The two boys pose while flexing their muscles as a joke.

"Mondo, do they remember their parents?" Sumire whispers to Mondo.

Mondo smiles, "No. I erased their memories of that once again," he then turns to the hundreds of released dark wizards, "My friends! Now we begin our plan to victory!"

A loud cheer runs through the crowd, and they all run out of the exit, headed towards the cities of Fiore to cause havoc. Mondo watches, his expression looking ecstatic.

"Finally," he says, "This land of foolishness will finally be purged and replaced with my own agenda. Those pesky fairies will have their eternity of pain begin."


	11. Nee-san, Nii-san

**Chapter 10: Nee-san, Nii-san**

Fairy Tail, still absolutely distraught by the loss of their children, sit within the guild hall, a cloud of darkness seeming to loom over them.

"Glacier, stop that," Gray says to his son.

Glacier, who was the spitting image of his father, sighs, "But it matches the mood."

He suddenly gets thumped on the back of his head, "Dad said to stop, so stop using your cloud magic and try to liven up this mood!"

Glacier turns to his fraternal twin, River, "How?"

River frowns, thinking. Her features were similar to Juvia, but still had some traits of her father. Such as the slight mature air around her... But of course she still fought with others.

"Let's get them back!" A girl with blonde hair exclaims, "Then we could make our parents happy!"

"Aye sir!" Happy yells in agreement.

"Shut up, Ember," the twins say simultaneously, "That's a reckless move your dad tried already."

Which was true. Natsu, Ember's father, had rampaged and yelled at the Magic Council endless times, only to come back empty handed.

A girl off to the side with blue hair looks up from her book, "At least she tried. Don't hate on Em-chan too much."

"Yeah! Jen is right! We need to stop hating on each other and think of a plan!" says Heather, the daughter of Mirajane and Bickslow.

"Mmm hmm..." the twins reply.

"How about you twin sprinklers shut up and help us think?" Ember says.

The twins turn and glare at Ember, "Why don't you shut up first, dumb blonde?"

Ember narrows her eyes at them, "Since I asked you first, air heads!"

"SHUT UP!" yells Demus, son of Jellal and Erza, "All three of you!"

The three of them suddenly put their arms around each other and smile strangely while saying, "AYE SIR!"

Lucy watches them, "It's Happy #3, 4, and 5..."

Levy smiles at all of the 18 year old teenagers talking to each other and then walks up to Laxus, Elfman, and Evergreen, "It seems you guys are the only ones who didn't have other children than 'The Lost'."

Laxus shrugs, "I forgot who the mother was."

Levy laughs, "You're like Gildarts."

Elfman and Evergreen sighs, their sadness clearly visible, "We couldn't bring ourselves to have another child."

Levy gives them a look of pity and says, "It's the same for all of us."

Elfman and Evergreen nod when suddenly, Bisca charges into the guild with Alzack, "They've escaped!"

Gildarts walks over to them, "Who escaped? What are you talking about?"

Alzack puts a hand to his face, "The dark wizards! All of them escaped! The Magic Council says that it was the work of a man who uses the Power of Words!"

Gildarts's eyes widen, "WHAT?!"

Natsu runs over, "Could it be the same guy who took our children and ordered the Rune Knights to come to Fairy Tail and arrest them?!"

Bisca nods, "Most likely. He was seen with them as well as the one called Sumire, the one who led Lost Judgement."

Natsu grins while his fist bursts to flame, "I'm all fired up now!"

"Everyone!" Gildarts yells, "Go out and help the Rune Knights suppress the dark wizards!"

The whole guild yells in agreement, ready to fight the man who took "The Lost".


	12. The Iron Lady VS The Ice Queen

**Chapter 11: The Iron Lady VS The Ice Queen**

Jen runs from Magnolia towards an area more concentrated in attacks. Although she was a bookworm at Fairy Tail, her father's genes kicked in during battle, giving her the nickname, "The Iron Lady".

Chaos was everywhere. Even from the distance she was at, she could hear the screams, smell the blood, and see the smoke arising from the town she was headed towards.

With a grim expression on her face, she ran faster, hoping to be of some help in defeating the dark wizards.

As she grew even closer, she could hear what the citizens were screaming.

"HELP!"

"No please! Not my child!"

"Please spare me!"

"Someone save us!"

"Benjamin! Benjamin! Please stay with me! Don't leave me!... NO! Don't die!"

Jen's patience grew thin until she finally said, "STOP IT!"

Nearly no one noticed her... Or at least that's what it seemed like. Suddenly, like a storm wind, a punch flies to her face, knocking Jen right through the wall of a building.

Jen comes out of the rubble, finding Rena standing there with a cold look.

Rena still looked odd, with the white clothing, but her cold look still remained the same.

Jen shivered involuntarily, surprised by the effectiveness of Rena's look.

"Quit your yelling. It's annoying and disrupting," Rena says, her look unsettling.

"If it's annoying you, good," Jen replies, feeling a bit odd under Rena's continuous looks.

A large shuriken with spinning blades appears in Rena's hand while markings appear on her face, looking a bit like arrows pointing towards the middle, "Then I will get rid of this annoyance."

Jen's right arm turns into the Sword of the Iron Dragon. Recognizing Rena's Jinki Magic, she realizes that Rena is the "Ice Queen", as well as her sister.

'_Why?_' she thinks, '_Why must I fight my sister?_'

Rena notices Jen hesitating and uses it to her advantage, attacking her. She only manages to cut Jen's arm a bit after Jen realizes her own weakness.

'I need to beat her so I can bring her back. I can't hesitate. Right now, we're enemies...' Jen takes on a determined look, ready to defeat her little sister.

Rena's weapon then suddenly changes into a large sword, the markings on her face changing into what seems like a fire design upon her right cheek.

The blade catches a flame, Rena charging at Jen.

Jen, anticipating her attack, dodges to the side and uses Pillars of the Iron Dragon to throw Rena into a building, "And now we're even."

Rena recovers quickly, the design on her face looking like a tree.

All around Jen, roots suddenly rise up to grab onto her.

"What?!" Jen exclaims as she cuts most of them with her Sword of the Iron Dragon.

The design gets replaced with an icicle, freezing any of the ones with grabbed onto Jen. Rena holds her sword, and stabs Jen.

"Ha ha ha... HA HA HA... HAHAHAHAHA!" Jen suddenly says. She looks at Rena, who seems confused, "That didn't hurt," she says, and punches Rena to the side.

Rena recovers again, but still looks at Jen with a newfound curiosity. The wound she made was still there, she was sure of it. But somehow... Jen wasn't feeling the pain yet.

Jen smiles at Rena, and her arms become Sword of the Iron Dragon, as she begins attacking Rena at a strangely increased speed.

Rena managed to block most of the attacks, but gets cut every so often. Once Jen stops attacking, Rena is the one looking more at a disadvantage.

Rena jumps back, studying her opponent. Jen was clearly a strange one. She had no idea what to say about the sudden change in personality. But since she knew Sumire would be upset if she lost, she decides to use the spell she rarely uses.

Jen smiles at Rena while her arms turn back to normal. The pain doesn't seem to reach her yet, a strange ability she developed while training with Gajeel and Panther Lily. While Jen decides to try and end the fight with Roar of the Iron Dragon, she notices a sudden rise in magic power from Rena.

The pressure around Rena increases, her hair rising along with some pebbles.

Jen becomes alarmed, surprised that she had so much magic power. Using the Solid Script Magic she learned from her mother, she creates iron and begins eating it, increasing her own magic power.

Soon enough, the pressure around the both of them is enormous, neither of them backing down.

"Jinki Magic: World Embryo!"

"Roar of the Iron Dragon!"

A small egg of some sort is summoned into Rena's hand, suddenly emitting a large, concentrated ray of light towards Jen. Jen fights back the ray with her roar, the power in the air making crackling sounds and distortion.

Rena's cold determination keeps her going, the ray not diminishing.

On the other hand, Jen's iron hard determination to have her sister back doesn't diminish either.

Ice VS Iron.

Iron VS Ice.

Although their battle continued to rage on, Rena's determination is weakened against Jen, the ray disappearing, and overpowered by the roar.

After the dust disappears, Rena is on the ground, out cold and covered in rubble.

"I... won..." Jen says weakly, right before the delayed pain gets to her and she collapses.


	13. Drip, Drip, Drop

_**Hey readers! I hope you like the story so far... Although I'm not too sure if people are actually enjoying it. There's only 1 review! If there's something about my writing which you feel should be fixed, PLEASE tell me!**_

_**Anyway... On with the story!**_

* * *

**Chapter 12: Drip, Drip, Drop**

Echo walks along the the plains of what used to be a prospering village. At first, she was destroying it, but then found it too annoying. Now thousands of citizens were in an alternate dimension while suffering their fears and guilt, their homes being destroyed in another dimension.

"Drip, drip, drop," a cold voice says as thunder clouds suddenly loom over the area.

Echo looks up at the sudden formation of clouds, "Hmm?" she says in her monotonous voice.

"Drip, drip, drop," another cold voice, more feminine, says as rain pours heavily, drenching Echo within seconds. Fog immediately starts building up, making it almost impossible to see.

Annoyed, Echo makes a magic grid, invisible to others, go over the land, allowing her to see the ones trying to attack her.

"Echo can see you. Stop hiding."

"I told you she could see us!" the feminine voice says. A loud slap is heard, along with a yelp.

"Ow! How was I supposed to know?!" the more masculine voice yells back. The fog begins to disappear gradually, showing two teenagers, a guy and a girl, fighting.

The guy holds one side of his face, which was red. His icy blue eyes were staring daggers into the girl, his long, blue hair tied in a pony tail behind his back. Somehow, neither of them were wet.

"Master debriefed us about each of them! She uses Dimensional Make!" the girl stares daggers right back at him with eyes identical to his. Her equally long hair was tied back the same way, making the two look almost like identical twins. The only difference was that the guy looked like the man named Gray that Koichi had fought before.

The guy suddenly looks back at Echo, who was studying them, "Surrender now."

The girl looks at Echo as well, "And we won't hurt you."

Echo ignores their threat and says, "You're twins."

The two stares at Echo and then sigh.

"Yes, we're twins," the guy replies, "I'm Glacier."

The girl nods, "I'm River. We already know who you are."

Echo nods as well, the scene around them suddenly changing into a desert area. The sand then rises into Echo's outstretched hand, solidifying into a crystal spear, "This is a dimension Echo created. Echo can control everything here. You cannot win."

Glacier frowns at Echo, "Everything?"

Echo shrugs as a response, making River suspect that it wasn't literally everything.

Smiling, River creates a mass of scalding hot mist around Echo.

Echo, with just a flick of the wrist, makes the mist dissipate, surprising River.

"You can control my magic?"

Echo doesn't reply, still watching the two.

Agitated, Glacier charges Echo, only to be hit in the gut by the blunt point of the spear Echo made.

River frowns at this, but then smiles once again as she figures something out. She waves Glacier over, thoughts swirling through her head. She whispers in his ear, Glacier's frown eventually turning into a smile as well. The two turn back to Echo, who was still studying them with that same expressionless look.

"Now!"

Glacier charges in at her, dodging all the jabs Echo does with her spear. While Glacier distracts Echo, River comes in from behind.

Echo smiles a rare smile as River comes from behind, startling Glacier. While Glacier remains stunned temporarily, Echo jabs him in the stomach with the sharp end of the spear right before hitting River in the gut with the other, blunt end.

While River in knocked back, Glacier suddenly grabs Echo from behind, holding her arms behind her back, "I'm a Cloud Magic user. That attack of yours tickled."

Just like Juvia, Glacier was made out of the magic he uses, making physical attacks ineffective on him. From the back, you could see his body reforming, the water vapor going back to Glacier.

River smiles at Glacier, who smiles back, "You'll be coming with us, Echo."

Echo looks at River and then says, "Clouds, right?"

River looks baffled by the sudden question, "What?"

Suddenly, the clouds which make up Glacier's arms were disappearing into the air, freeing Echo. Echo steps away, watching as the clouds go back to Glacier, "Water isn't living. I can control it, even though it was for a little while."

River and Glacier watch Echo, shocked.

'_Just what the heck is she?_' they think.

Their anger and frustration growing, they charge Echo, fighting from both sides.

They land a few blows, but this was rare and it only skimmed her. At other times, she would use the sand around them to blast them back, allowing her to focus her own attacks on one of them.

It was frustrating, but the twins had to agree that their little sister was not an opponent they could beat easily.

After several minutes of the continued pointless yelling and fighting, Echo sighs, "You cannot beat Echo."

"Oh yeah?!" River replies as she attempts to punch Echo, only to see it be dodged.

"We'll see about that!" Glacier yells as well, kicking towards the direction Echo dodges to, only to watch in dismay and she moves again.

Just as the two run to charge Echo again, they are blocked by an invisible force. The two pound on it as Echo returns them all to their dimension, yelling at Echo.

"What is this?!"

"Let us out you coward!"

"No," Echo then snaps her fingers, making the small dimensions she created around the two of them begin to strip them of their magic quickly. In a matter of seconds, the two screams and fall to the ground while Echo glows, adding their magic power to her own, "Farewell, Fairies."

Echo leaves the twins on the ground unconscious, to get soaked by the rain they created.

"Drip, drip, drop," Echo says as she walks away.


	14. Progress

**Chapter 13: Progress**

Mondo chuckles in his hidden fortress, watching all the chaos "The Lost" were creating.

"Progress, everyone. Tell me everything," he sends a message through their minds, waiting for an answer.

"Echo has finished off twin fairies," Echo replies.

"I can't seem to find any fairies, but I did destroy a couple towns!" Koichi says with excitement.

"I bet I destroyed more," Shu chuckles, challenging Koichi.

"No way, I destroyed WAY more than you!"

"Don't believe it."

"Then I'll MAKE you believe it. Where are you?!"

"Try and find me, los-"

"Quiet," Inori's voice is now heard, cutting off the boys' childish fight.

"..."

"*crunch* *crunch*"

"Is that Karuta?" Koichi asks.

"And is she eating chips or something?" Shu asks as well.

"Mmm hmm," is Karuta's answer.

"Uh..." the boys say simultaneously.

"Quiet," Mondo orders, "Where is Rena?"

A cough is heard, "Here... And I'm gonna destroy the fairy collapsed right in front of me..." Rena's voice is shaky, but Mondo smiles as he watches from a lacrima, seeing her over the unconscious body of Jen with a dagger in her hand.

"Rena, tie her up and leave her there."

"What if I don't have any rope?"

"Then just leave her there."

Rena sighs, "Fine..."

"Now, I want you all to come here now. Those Magic Council fools seem to want a chance... So I'll give them one, even if though it's absolutely pointless for them."

* * *

_**One of the shortest chapters, but I wanted to gather everyone to the "final" battle... Hehehehehehe...**_


	15. The Challenge

**Chapter 14: The Challenge**

One by one, The Lost come to Mondo's base.

"Welcome back, my children. I just finished making a video lacrima to send to those fools at the Magic Council," Mondo says, "There are clothes off in the separate rooms for you, I'm sure you wish to be out of those prison clothes."

All of them nod and head to their respective rooms, Rena going much faster than the rest.

When all of them finally finish changing, Rena looks especially relieved, "Finally, I'm out of those terrible white clothes..."

Sumire smiles at Rena, "Well, we all know how much you love black, dear."

"Yeah, you love it so much your heart is black!" Koichi grins, only to be punched in the face and sent straight to the wall.

"What'd you say? I didn't hear you so well. Why don't you repeat it?" Rena challenges.

"Sorry, Rena-sama," Koichi replies.

Shu mock bows, "We will do anything to please you, Rena-sama."

Rena's rage increases, "SHUT UP!"

Echo nods, "Yes, Rena-sama."

Karuta joins in as well while eating bread, "Ywes, Rwena-swama.

Inori watches them and then says with a look, "Stop it."

All of them stop in their tracks(including Rena) and look at Inori, "Yes, Inori-sama."

Sumire chuckles at them, "Hilarious, truly, you really are."

All of the children smile at Sumire, the boys with more goofy smiles than the girls.

* * *

While they talk, the Magic Council is in slight chaos, the amphibian workers shuffling about, trying to get things done while the Magic Council watch with confusion as a video lacrima suddenly appears in the middle of their meeting... Literally.

Gran Doma, the leader of the Magic Council who is somehow still alive, looks at it with fury, "What is the meaning of this?!"

The lacrima then suddenly, flickers, showing an image of Mondo:

"_Hello, fools of the Magic Council. You know by now of the chaos I have caused in your special prison, as well as your precious Fiore. You are probably wondering who I am too. Well, I am Mondo. Son of Brain, and elder brother of Midnight. I am 'The World', as my father put it. And no, I am not a victim of that fabled 'Tower Of Heaven'._

_Now, I will say this once, and only once. I will destroy your precious order by midnight to honor my brother. If you wish to try and stop me, have those fairies come to my castle in the Woodsea. Yes, the location Nirvana was in._

_If you send even one Rune Knight or any other guild, I will destroy the Fiore you know and protect with no hesitation right before your eyes."_

The Magic Council begins to murmur with each other until Gran Doma silences them, "Send Fairy Tail."

"But-"

"We can not risk the destruction of Fiore. Send the fairies."


End file.
